


Невесты Хирона

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Невесты Хирона [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, Missing Scene, Mutilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Цикл драбблов, посвященный  ядру Хирона





	1. Невесты

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: наблюдатель, девушки, ядро Хирона  
> Примечания:  
> — таймлайн DE:HR;  
> —концепт-арт девушки Хирона: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/80/c9/3480c97d19802778592257bd5f448d57.jpg  
> — используется двоичный код.

Белые девочки такие белые, такие мягкие, такие нежные.

их плоть/кровь/кости/бёдра/

Бедные девочки такие скромные, бледные, невесты паромщика.

/шейные позвонки/тонкий остов/силуэт скелета

Эти девочки так много знают о бессмертии.

И ничего не помнят о смерти. 

 

Да.  
Нет.  
Начало — 0000.  
И первый шаг кодой: 0001.

 

На белой нашивке «13». 

1101 в двоичном коде. 

Четыре цифры.

«4» в сумме.

Сёстры до неё сгорели в очищающем пламени. 

Она — следующая после двенадцати дев-апостолов.

 

Гори-гори ясно, чтобы не погасло.  
Гори-гори в надежду, а не в пепел.  
Вам не холодно — жарко.  
Вам не больно — радостно. 

 

Заземлить, прежде чем подключить. 

Надпись под чёрным крестом лаконична. 

На лице — вуаль. 

Девочки как бязь белые, как кружево лёгкие.

Девочки-девочки, невесты паромщика смерти — в колыбели бессмертия. 

 

Что под глазами вашими, неживыми, ослепшими?  
Какие электрические сны снятся?  
Кто держит вас за руку?  
С кем вы прощаетесь, прежде чем…

 

Девочки плачут, девочки рвутся. 

холодно/больно/остро/страшно

Их окольцовывают, забирают руки и сердце; предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. 

/мясо/фарш/питание

Такие слабые, такие ломкие, такие сильные девочки. 

Верные, славные, изломанные пленницы Хирона.


	2. Белый-чёрный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: девочки Хирона, Адам Дженсен, Элиза Кассан  
> Жанр:эксперимент  
> Примечания:[   
> — таймлайн DE:HR и DE:MD;  
> — трек: IAMX - "Exit". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m35fDh_3Ay4  
> — кадр: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/3yczEHmcCL4/maxresdefault.jpg (скриншот из игры)

Белый-чёрный, белый-чёрный. Голоса воют.  
Строчки кода.  
Они рядом, они с ними, н(а)ми, никем. Рядом и рядом, и рядом, везденигде, повсюду дыхание и пламятакоеснежное. 

Белый-чёрный, белый-чёрный, так неинтересно, так интересно, вдох-выдох, пламятакое(с)нежное

Белые бинты, чёрные ладони, никто нас не ищет, кто нас трогает, почему так хочется отозваться из-под маски, вне протокола, встроить (в) свои строчки кода?

Пусть не уходит, пусть останется, остановите его, встройте в систему, мы встроим, мы будем вввве... в ве-ечноо-о...  
Голоса стонут — наши песни, наш шёпот. 

Пламя такое белое, как бинты через переносицу, ленты на отрубленных запястьях, крепежи на ампутированных до бедра ногах. На стыках коды-коды, вливаются кровью, заменяют тепло и плазму, мы все прозрачные, мы все такие ясные, и белым паром с наших губ — дыхание.

Чёрное-чёрное, как ладонь на висок под маской, как взгляд на безглазое, слепое, беспомощное.   
Столько жалости к тому, кто не хочет, не понимает, не слышит ледяного совершенства. И жалеет сам, бережным жёстким сочувствием вдоль бинтов, плоти и швов.  
Касаясь пальцами и кожи, и разомкнутых сухих губ, и подбородка.  
Ведя чёрным по белому.

Коды-коды, она приходит и убеждает его, старшая наша сестра.   
Годы-годы, он соглашается на её выбор и нажимает на кнопку.  
Можем-можем — не искать, не видеть, затаиться и ждать, пока он не вернётся.   
Кто ты, кто ты, Адам?

Он чёрно-белый, располовиненный вопросом как само время.  
«Береги себя, Элиза», — говорит вслух. Молчит: «Берегите себя, девочки».  
Его пламя такое(не)вечное.


	3. Окно Овертона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Хью Дэрроу, Иллюминаты  
> Примечания:  
> — таймлайн DE:HR;  
> — трек: Sonic Mayhem - Main Menu Theme (OST DE:MD). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuNIlXLrMUY

Не знаю, как это вышло, окно было сначала так мало.   
Наверное, именно это он напишет в своей последней записке. И хорошенько подзарядит карманный секретарь, чтобы она дожила до спасателей… или гробовщиков.   
Кто-то обязательно потом спросит, когда всё закончится, — а что же случилось?   
Глупые, мутные вопросы: «а зачем?» и «почему?»  
Я не знаю, ответит он с тёплого светящегося экрана «секретаря» под пальцами пытливого следователя или любопытного зеваки.   
Окно было вначале мало.  
Просто однажды, сидя за круглым столом, проекцией среди золотых проекций, иллюзией среди ложного света, я увидел — оно не свобода.   
Это ловушка Овертона.


	4. Турбулентность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Дэвид Шариф, Хью Дэрроу  
> пропущенная сцена  
> Примечания:  
> — таймлайн DE:HR;  
> — трек: Michael McCann - The Machine God (OST DE:MD).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLXvnIzpKd4

Может, ему стоит сказать на весь мир Элизе в лицо: всё, что вы говорите, это ложь. Нафталин. Спам. Херня на постном масле.   
Он порывается, а потом его останавливает осознание: ничего не исправить. Кто он, а кто они.   
И пока Дэрроу туманно рассказывает про своих девочек, он готовит своего мальчика.   
Ещё немного, и мир перевернётся. Поменяет свою обувь, и вместо колодок мы…  
Сегодня мы добьёмся своего, — улыбается он Дэрроу.   
В самолёте трясёт от пяток до макушки.   
В самолёт на Панхею не пробиваются ни Кассан, ни Лазарь.  
Через несколько часов они все умолкнут.   
Сегодня мир — оглохнет.  
Панхея всё ближе чёрным распустившимся тюльпаном.  
Хью сидит напротив в тугом узком кресле, в тряске турбулентности.   
Соглашается.   
Улыбается.


End file.
